wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Barrens chat
Barrens Chat is a condition which occurs when you have a large, sprawling area with a single chat zone and make it the only viable means of leveling from 10-20. A common Barrens Chat example would be: And so on. While some find it annoying, many older players remember Barrens Chat with fond nostalgia. Barrens Chat can be avoided by simply /leaving the general channel. Origins Tauren, orcs and trolls proceed to the Barrens after their respective starting areas (Mulgore for the former and Durotar for the latter two.) It is not uncommon for Forsaken proceed to this area as well instead of heading to Silverpine Forest. Consequently, most of the new Horde population is stuck here for 10 or so levels. The Barrens is a large and desolate area, branching into other leveling areas such as Ashenvale, Stonetalon Mountains, Thousand Needles and back to Durotar towards Orgrimmar. As a result it becomes a massive focal point for characters from as low as level 10 up to level 30. The boredom that results in the long runs to questing areas and hand-ins is attributed to the Barrens Chat phenomenon. Sadly (or fortunately depending on how you view it) Barrens Chat is nearly extinct. Barrens Chat was prevalent because most players during its heyday were brand new, and therefore inexperienced about the quests in the area and more talkative. Most players in this level range now are usually alts, who have no need to ask about quests or engage in small talk. Moreover, the addition of a flightpath in Camp Taurajo has eliminated the need to make long runs and subsequently addressed most of the boredom that leads to Barrens Chat. In addition, the Ghostlands offer another option for leveling through the teens. : This idle banter refers mainly to the chat in the Barrens, but can also refer to similar non game related chatter in other zones. Common Barrens Chat topics :* The Alliance Outrunners :* "Where is Verog the Dervish?" :* "Where is Mankrik's Wife?" :* "Where is Mahren Skyseer?" :* "Where is Kranal Fiss?" :* "Where is Stolen Silver?" :* Chuck Norris :* Murlocs :* Metallica Bad cow puns In the same general category as Chuck Norris jokes, bad cow puns often make their way onto the Barrens chat channels. As with many Barrens Chat topics, players tend to have a love/hate attitude toward these puns. :Example: "Talk about bovine intervention! I've herd of this and it's udder bull." Many Tauren players have given themselves names containing bad cow puns. Barrens Chat and Blood Elves In the old realms with most players level 60 and now progressing towards 70, some players of course rerolled paladin or new players emerged. As the Blood Elf starting areas take you to about level 20 there never was a revival of the barrens chat in actual Barrens. The interesting bit is Eversong Forest and Ghostlands chat resembles quite a lot like the good old barrens chat. Maybe a bit more leaning toward "Quest" questions, but still bringing out nostalgy. See also * Looking For Group - a commonly abused global chat channel; for a period after Patch 1.11 all players were added to this channel by default, but this was disabled after the channel was heavily abused. Category:Silly Category:Game Terms